Meet the Grandparents
by Mako's Eyebrows
Summary: How would a meeting between Lin and her grandparents go? Remember: They're judgmental... really judgmental. T because i no longer control my language...
1. Bonding in the Hallway

**I cannot be the only person whose wondering how Lin's meeting with her grandparents went- Toph isn't mean enough to HIDE LIN FROM THE WORLD. LIKE SOME PPL. Sorry... i rant... **

**OK: We have been through this: Avatar: Belongs to Bryke. Korra: Belongs to Bryke. The only cool thing i own at the moment is my brand new puppy ZUKO. yup. Zuko. **

* * *

The worst memory Lin had as a child was the time Toph took her to meet her grandparents.

The way her mother described them, she expected to find two crazy old hags to be sitting on the small thrones in the sitting room. Walking to the room that occupied her grandparents, Lin let out a huff. Toph heard her teen daughter's sharp breath and lightly bumped the dark haired girl.

"Play nice!" Lin hissed; Toph's 'light bump' is a shove.

Toph chuckles and helps the dark haired child off the ground. "Sorry Linny. I guess I'm kind of nervous too."

Lin stood, rubbing her side. "Why mom? You're the most fearless person in the world."

Toph sighed and placed a hand on her only child's shoulder. They stopped walking as Toph spoke.

"Do you remember me telling you to do what you think is right no matter who is against you?"

"Yeah…" Lin was puzzled on where this was going. Her mother sighed and pulled a rough hand through her jet black hair.

"Well your grandparents never really understood my philosophy."

Lin was shocked. By habit, she balled her hands into fists, causing small rocks to pop out of the ground and become deadly little weapons.

"But why!"

Toph smirked. "Believe it or not but your grandparents thought I was a helpless little blind girl."

Lin started to chuckle, eventually buckling forward, doubling in laughter. "Oh mom. That was rich. 'helpless little blind girl.' Wow. They were idiots weren't they?"

Toph pretended to scoff, pulling her hand to her mouth in a mock-gasp. "Don't talk about your elders like that! But yeah… my parents were idiots. They still are."

Lin was still confused though. As they resumed their walk to the sitting room in the Bei Fong estate, Lin slowed down. Toph slowed down as well. Her daughter still had something to say. She could feel it.

Toph pinched the bridge of her nose. A habit she picked up from Zuko when she visited the Fire Nation. "Okay Linny- what happened?"

Lin figured she couldn't pull one on her mother. _The human emotion detector _her Aunt Katara once called her. "So they thought you were helpless when you were younger, right?"

Toph nodded slowly.

"But then why do they not respect you yet? You're the greatest earthbender in the world!"

Toph sadly smiled, lowering herself to be level with her daughter. "Apparently they don't like the way I'm raising you."

The expression that found its way on Lin's face was one of horror. She shook her head before speaking again, trying to keep a level voice. "They-what do they mean?"

Her mother smiled again, happy to hear the worry in her daughter's voice. She shrugged her shoulders. "According to the letters Aunty Katara reads for me, they don't like that I'm 'socially corrupting' you. Whatever that is."

Lin shook her head again, trying to comprehend where her grandparents would get these ideas. She was a well mannered (most of the time), obedient (ha!) and patient (… no comment) kid. She did well in school, was an up and coming earthbender, and her mom was proud of her.

The only other people who her mother prided herself to talk about were her old friends… the people who took down the fire lord in their teens.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked at her mother's grown face. Some worry lines were forming on her forehead due to work pressure and Lin having a knack for getting into any trouble possible. Her lips were pulled into a small smile, her hair still in the same hairdo as when she was twelve, with just the slightest hints of fading color in the roots.

Lin hastily clutched her mother's forearm and pulled herself in for a hug. Toph, though taken by shock by this small gesture, hugged back just as ferociously.

Pulling away, a smile was plastered on both their faces.

Toph smirked a little. She sharply sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Lin lightly punched her in the arm. "Let's go."

_That's my girl_.

* * *

**This shall be a chapter story :3 and i have chapter two written. it's terrible so i'm in editing mode. YAY FOR EDITING! Anyways... **

**one review= one dis Toph throws out to her parents. **

**~~Shelly~~**


	2. Barefoot

**Chapter 2! I've changed the genre for this story to drama/family because it's not as funny as i thought it would be. if you want humor check out some of my other stories! **

**I don't own anything. ****  
**

* * *

Lin found her grandfather Lao Bei Fong sitting on a throne in the middle of the sitting room next to his wife, Poppy, drinking tea.

They didn't even notice the young earthbender enter with their daughter until she cleared her throat- rather loud.

Poppy was the first to look up from their little midday drink. She dabbed her lips lightly with a cloth napkin. "Now Toph. Even in your thirties you should know coughing like that is not lady-like."

Toph blew some of the hair out of her face before replying. "Hi mom. I missed you too."

Poppy narrowed her eyes at her daughter before turning her attention to the child to Toph's right.

"Oh my Lin! You look so big!" She took a cane from the side of their throne and began hobbling towards her younger clone.

"Well that's what happens when you see someone after ten years." Lin mumbled bitterly. Toph lightly stomped her big toe on the floor, sending a small punishment to her daughter for her little outburst.

Lin turned to her mother, completely forgetting the obvious, and turned back to her grandmother, who embraced her in a light hug.

While Lin was being consumed in a massive platypus-bear hug by her grandmother, Lao looked up, his stringy mustache now completely white, his eyes as dark as ever though Toph couldn't see them anyways.

"Hello Toph."

"Dad." Lao shifted his eyes to the young girl being drowned in love.

"Poppy let the girl go." Poppy released her death grip on Lin, who took a quick, deep breath. Toph nudged her to turn to her grandfather.

She respectfully bowed to him just like her mother had taught her to.

"It is a pleasure to finally see you after so many years, grandfather." Lin bowed as low as her body would let her- Kya once told her the farther down you go the more respect you show.

Lin went a little too far in her bow, stumbling and falling on the marble floors. Lao huffed sharply and rolled his eyes.

"You've raised such an elegant daughter Toph." Toph pursed her lips into a thin line, saying nothing.

Lin scowled against the marbled floor, picking herself up. The young girl straightened her silk dress and fixed her hair.

_I look like an idiot. _She thought to herself, wincing at how tight her hairdo felt.

Poppy embraced her daughter tightly, Toph just lightly patting her back.

A tear rolled down Poppy's silky cheek. "We missed you so much Toph! Why don't you ever come to visit? Come, sit!" Poppy guided her capable daughter to an elegant mahogany table near the low thrones.

Toph removed her forearm from her mother's grip, quickly walking to the table and seating herself. She patted the seat next to her, signaling Lin to move as she did and sit with her.

As Lin briskly walked to the plush seat to her mother's side, her dress lifted just the slightest, revealing bare feet.

Lao's eyes widened and he scoffed. He stood as shakily as his wife before he spoke.

"Toph why is my granddaughter not wearing shoes?" Lin's eyes suddenly widened, her green eyes flickering now to her revealed toes as she quickly yanked the silk dress to cover them.

Toph was unfazed by her father's comment. She expected as much. Before answering her father's comment, she spoke with her mother.

"I'm the Chief of Police in Republic City- I don't get too much time off." Poppy, now standing with her husband, lifted her hand to her mouth. Her fragile, helpless daughter, was the Chief of Police? She shook her head. Toph was obviously pulling her leg.

Toph sighed. She detected an increase in heart rate in her mother after telling her of her current job position, but felt the heart rate drop to normal in only a matter of seconds. _She doesn't believe me._

Over the duration of the three day visit to Gaoling, the metalbender chose to bring only her fanciest clothes- and her metalbending uniform. Vacation wasn't an excuse for her daughter to stop training.

Toph gripped the arm rest on her plush seat before answering her father's question, keeping her voice as level as possible. "She's barefoot because I'm teaching her how to bend."

Lao stroked his mustache, remembering his daughter's special earthbending behaviors. His dull green eyes quickly scanned his young granddaughter. _Built like an earthbender_ one of the letter's he had gotten from Toph had said.

_Pff._ He thought. _She just looked like a peasant- barefoot and manner less. _He eyed his daughter, her feet now on the fancy and **expensive **table.

"She's just like you Toph." Lin took this as a compliment, not knowing the true meaning behind his words.

Toph's mouth was now a deep set frown. "At least she's not like you."

Lao abruptly stomped his cane on the ground. He was fed up and he wasn't going to take it. "And what do you mean by that?"

Toph now stood, not caring that her beautiful pea-green dress was rumpled in more places than one.

"I mean at least she gets to live! At least I don't hide her! She's not helpless and neither am I!"

Lao threw his cane to the side, standing as tall as his crippled legs would let him. "You were helpless! As a child and you still are now!"

"Lin" Toph's voice was shaky. "Go get a servant and figure out where we're staying."

Lin, who had her knees to her chest during this entire scream-fest, stood. "NO."

Toph stood still for a moment. Lin never said no to her.

"What was that?"

Lin swallowed hard. "I said no. I won't go and leave you here alone."

Toph stomped her foot on the shiny marble floor, causing a chair to flip. "You are going to do what I tell you to do and GO TO YOUR ROOM."

Lin stood, her hands behind her back. She kept an expressionless face. "NO."

Toph shook her head and slid her foot forward just a little, causing the earth under Lin's feet to move, basically sliding her out the doors into the wide hallway.

Toph clapped her hands, effectively shutting the heavy doors.

Lin figured this would happen. She stood, banging the doors trying to open them. She tried earthbending them, her bending not effective enough to open them yet.

She groaned in anger, banging the doors one final time before signaling a well dressed servant to her.

"Where's my room?" The servant, a mousy short woman dressed in just a green silk robe, pointed the way for Lin and walked back to her work. Before Lin could turn to leave the way the mousy woman pointed her room, she heard shouting behind the doors.

"What did you say about me being helpless?" Lao hesitated to answer his angry daughter.

In a cocky voice, Lin's grandfather spoke. "Where is Lin's father Toph?"

Silence.

At this point, Lin had run to her room, pulling a pillow to her face and effectively wetting it thoroughly in salty tears.

_I just want to go home._

* * *

**Again- can't be the only one going 'where the hell is her dad?' So i'm answering my own question. idk how but i will!  
**

**Thanks to anyone whose reviewed, Favorited, saved as a favorite or set it as an alert! I love you all. **

**Reviews are my drug. Please fuel my addiction. (It's a good addiction.) **

**~~Shelly~~**


	3. We Met in a Tea Shop

**I finally got around to writing this! I'm sorry, i was finishing my other fic. i like to keep busy during the summer :3 so here you go**

**The story is the only thing i own. And Toph's deadbeat ass of a husband. That's it. **

* * *

"Where's Lin's father Toph?" Lao cockily asked, seating himself again on his throne. Toph sneered in his direction.

"She was still outside!" She knew Lao was trying to get under her skin and she was prepared for that- but she didn't want this trip to end bad for Lin. Lao shrugged.

"She has a right to know." Toph spit at his feet, a scowl on her round features.

"You will NOT bring up her deadbeat father around her, are we clear?" Poppy interjected, hearing the rising voice of her daughter.

"Toph, you will NOT speak that way with your father!" Toph turned to where she heard her mother's small voice and stomped her foot, flipping a second chair.

"And who are YOU to get me to shut up? I'M talking to my father." She took a deep breath, unclenching her fists. "I don't want to deal with you right now- I have to find Lin."

She made her way to the large doors and earthbent them open. She placed her hand on the thick door and stood. She sighed slowly and spoke. "You really hurt her dad."

Toph walked towards her and Lin's room, leaving behind a guilt-ridden father and a surprised mother.

…

"Linny?" Toph stood in the room's doorway, trying to find her daughter in the small room. All the middle aged bender could sense was a bed pushed to the corner of the room near the window, a bedside table, a closet and a door to the bathroom. She couldn't find Lin though.

She heard a sniffle coming from the corner of the room, near the window. She smiled sadly and made her way to the crying teenager. Her hands searched the silky bedspread until they found the dark haired fifteen year old.

"Linny how much did you hear?" Lin, her head still in the pillow, muffled out an answer. Toph laughed. "Lin I can't hear you."

Toph's green eyed daughter lifted her face, streaked with tears. She sniffled. "I left when grandpa started to say stuff about dad."

Toph figured that much- she felt Lin's presence during that conversation and the rapid thuds of her feet as she stomped away.

There was a comfortable silence in the small room as Toph stroked her daughter's hair, her head in the blind woman's lap. The silence was broken by Lin's now steady voice.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Linny?"

"What happened to dad?"

Toph continued to play with the hair on her daughter's hair. She knew this conversation was inevitable. Her milky eye's closed as she spoke.

"Nothing happened to him kiddo- he left."

Though Toph couldn't see it, Lin was close to tears again. "Why would he leave us?"

Toph sighed slowly- this wasn't her favorite story to share. "Do you really want to know?"

Lin shut her emerald eyes and whispered. "Yes."

Toph stroked the cheek of the daughter she could never see. She touched the two scars on her right cheek. "I'll have to start at the beginning- before you were born."

Lin stayed silent as Toph went back in time.

"I was helping the Earth King in Ba Sing Se two years before I had you- I was his most trusted advisor. He sent me on a special mission that I still am not allowed to talk about." She smirked before continuing. "So anyways, on my way back, I stopped by Uncle Iroh's tea shop and while I was in line, some jerk broke cut in front of me- the nerve of him!" Lin grinned a little, noting her mother's sarcastic tone.

"So I yelled and screamed at him, calling him the worst names I could come up with at the time- it was past midnight and I was tired. He didn't even get out of line, so I earthbent him onto the roof. Or I tried to," She laughed at the memory.

"As soon as I tried to bend him onto the roof, he countered my attack and sent me flying through the front door. I was so mad and tired I didn't think and just started to attack- until I heard him talk. He had the most adorable voice. He had a deep voice- deeper than even Aang's at the time. You know, after he **finally** hit puberty."

Her story halted as Lin burst into a fit of giggles.

"So, when I heard his voice, I stopped trying to kill him. He calmed me down and said he was tired too- that was his lame excuse on why he didn't get out of line. When I told him who I was, he wasn't too impressed. All he did was shrug- then offered to buy me some tea. I guess you could've called that our first date." She shrugged as she said this.

"I did the entire 'boyfriend' thing- took him to meet my friends, my parents, anyone important to me and all. I met his family and though they said they liked me, I could tell they were lying. See, your father came from the upper ring- his family had cash. Lots of it. His parents wanted him to marry rich."

Lin looked around the fancy room, in her rich grandparent's home. "Mom, I don't know if you know this but you're rich too."

Toph smirked, tickling her adolescent daughter. "Wow Linny- I think kissing Tenzin so much is killing brain cells."

Lin blushed ferociously as Toph continued.

"They took one look at me and assumed I had no manners and that I wasn't the lady they wanted for their precious son."

"So what did you guys do?" Lin asked, still rather interested.

"Dumbest thing ever- we eloped. I stole Appa in the middle of night, got him to write Aang a note and we went to Whale Tail Island. We did some adult activities-" She smirked at her comment, feeling her daughter getting embarrassed. "And ended up getting pregnant. And pissing Aang off, but that's another story." The blind woman pulled a hand through her hair and continued.

"So nine months later you show up and everything is all good and whatnot. A year passed and we were all living together in a small apartment in the city. It wasn't until you were two that things started going south."

Toph stroked her daughter's cheek again, this time searching for two off-color lines running down her right cheek. As her hand touched the tender scars, she cursed. "This was all his fault."

Lin moved a slender hand to the scars, eyes wide in shock- she assumed she had gotten these when she was young, but not from a parent. "What did he do?"

Toph scowled, hand still on the scar. "I came home from the police station and he wasn't home- you were home alone. I did the whole mom thing, cleaned you, and fed you and all that. He came home that night drunk off his ass and I called him out on it. I put you on the floor and let you play while I yelled at him. He denied everything, totally forgetting that I could tell if he was lying. Then I asked him where he was." Lin noticed small tears on her mother's normally hard face. She decided not to inform Toph she noticed.

"He told me he was at the bar. He was lying to my face, feeling no remorse. So I trapped him in between two earth slabs- he was in no condition to fight back. I made him confess to where he was." Toph took a sharp breath. "He spent the entire afternoon with some fancy girl his parents set him up with. And then he had the nerve to lie about it to me. Apparently, he'd been seeing her for a year then. I was so hurt and upset I didn't notice the son of a bitch had earthbent at me."

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I jumped out of the way just in time, but you didn't- your idiot father's terrible aim is the reason you're going to have to deal with this scar for your entire life."

Lin pulled her hand to her scar again and narrowed her eyes. _If I ever see this man again he's gonna get hell- nobody messes with mom. _

"I kicked him out and he tried to win me back in the morning, but it didn't work. We moved to Air Temple Island for a while until I got a better place in the city." Toph paused. "Okay- now you know the story of one of the dumbest things I've ever done."

Lin frowned. Her mother stood and stretched. "Mom?"

"Humm?"

"Does he still live in the city?" Toph nodded slowly. Lin continued. "What's his name Mom?"

"Lin I don't see why this matters. It's all done. I got custody. He doesn't get visitation or any-"

"It matters to me!"

Toph sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "His name was Ta. He still lives in the city."

Lin's eyes widened for a moment, millions of thoughts racing through her head, only to be interrupted by her mother.

"Linny, I'm starved. I'm going to go eat. You coming?"

Toph made her way to the door, not waiting for a response. Lin stood, eyes still wide.

_I know him_.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if i butchered this chapter- i didnt know how to write Toph's little love story... anyways, this was an ok chapter to me... Where does Lin know this ass from? chapters to come. **

**I should really go to sleep like a normal person- it's like 2 right now :D but that's not happening! review please. i must know if i did as terrible as i think i did!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE SOO SORRY!

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story for a few weeks! I try to come up with the next part and always end up screwing it up even more each time! Give me like, a week to come up with something decent- it'll probably be a filler chapter anyways :/ but I still need to word it right! A WEEK GUYS! And thanks for all the love and support this story is getting. It's kinda surprising, to tell the truth.**

**I promise (AVATAR PROMISE) The next chapter of this story will be up soon- i've been gone, then started working on my dabble story (Overslept) and just got a puppy that i have to train (I've named him Zuko XD) **

**Anyways- next week. promise**

**Thank you soo much!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	5. Being a Bei Fong

**Keep in mind this is a filler chapter that may or may not be useful in chapters to come :P And thank you guys so much for sticking by this story! i've had a major block dealing with the plotline but i think it's mostly gone. **

**I don't own a thing**

* * *

Sitting at dinner with her mother and grandparents, all Lin could think about was that name. _Ta._ It rang a bell, but she still didn't know from where.

"Lin!" The young earthbender was jolted out of her thoughts, her emerald eyes quickly shifting to her grandfather, who had a deep set scowl on his aging face. She gulped.

"Yes Grandfather?"

Lao sighed and hung his head, his stringy mustache slightly scraping the table. "You have no idea what I just asked, do you?"

Toph smirked, waiting for a response. All that was heard was a mumble; not good enough for Toph. "Louder Lin."

"NO." Lin's eyes went to the frilly tablecloth, but she still felt the glares of her grandparents and the smirk of her mother.

"Dad, could you repeat that?"

Lao sighed and took a slurp of his soup. "I was just asking how your training was going."

Lin cracked a smile, glad this subject came up. "I'm a master earthbender and my metalbending training is almost done."

The elderly man shared a look with his wife and brought his hands together in front of him. "Lin, are you sure training in something so dangerous is a good thing?"

Lin narrowed her eyes until they were slits. Her voice dripping with annoyance, she spoke. "What?"

Lao took a deep breath and took a quick glance at his daughter before looking back at his granddaughter, who just so happened to be shooting daggers at him. "I'm just saying- you don't need to prove anything to anyone. I suggest you learn the true meaning of being a Bei Fong."

Toph blew some strands of hair out of her face before slamming her fist into the table, causing a dent the size of her fist in the fancy dining table. "What do you mean by **that** dad?"

Lao huffed silently and slammed his hand into the table as well. "Look at her Toph!" He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Toph cracked a cocky smile and chuckled.

"I thought you of all people would remember that dad." Toph chuckled in her father's direction. Once she calmed down, she frowned once again. "What did you say about her not being a true Bei Fong?"

Lao eyed his granddaughter. Her face was innocent enough, the scar ruining the pretty face. She was the spitting image of Poppy, but acted nothing like her. She had changed for dinner- opting for a green silk kimono. It worked well with her pale skin, making her look as if she were glowing.

"Why can't she dress like that all the time?" Lin frowned and pulled her hands into fists under the table, trying to control her anger.

Toph's eyebrow shot up. "Lin what are you wearing?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "A stupid kimono."

"And why don't you prance around in those all the time?"

"You can't train looking like a tramp."

"Exactly- you got that dad?" Lao turned to his granddaughter, anger in his eyes.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TRAIN!" He nearly screamed, his cool façade wearing thin. Both Lin and Toph's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" Toph asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Because she's a Bei Fong."

Setting her drink down, Toph frowned. "What does being a Bei Fong have anything to do with training? I'm a Bei Fong."

"I don't want her ending up like you."

* * *

**I think we can all imagine Lao saying this to Lin... So tell me how i did! i'm working on the next chapter tonight and hopefully it gets updated quickly :) **

**REVIEW  
**

**~~Shelly~~**


	6. Sunset Ladies Academy

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner its just i was still trying to figure out some stuff and again I'M SO SORRY! But here it is! **

* * *

"I don't want her ending up like you." The words echoed off the beige walls, the only noise in the otherwise quiet room. Toph stood, a vein popping out of her pale forehead, her jaw clenched.

Lin smirked to herself. _You're gonna wish you didn't say that_ she thought as she eyed her mother again.

"Say that again dad."

Lao scoffed. "I. Don't. Want. Her. Ending. Up. Like. **YOU.**" Lin noticed her grandmother sigh as Toph huffed.

"You don't want her ending up an independent woman? Or an amazing bender? Or someone who actually did something with their life? What do you want her to be dad!"

"A proper lady."

Toph laughed heartily, quickly joined by her daughter. "You want my daughter to end up like one of those brainless sloth-monkeys? Fat chance!"

Lin smiled at the grin on Toph's face and the slight twitch of her grandfather's eye. Lao took a deep breath and excused himself from the table.

Moments later, Lao reappeared with a sheet of paper in his grip. Placing it down in front of Lin and Toph, he signaled her to read it.

Toph crossed her arms and sat down again in the plush armchair. Placing her filthy feet on the table, the earthbender signaled her daughter to read the flyer.

Lin gingerly picked up the parchment and began to read. "The Sunset Ladies Academy in beautiful Republic City has been the school to many of the most successful, poised and professional women in the world."

Lin lifted her eyes from the thick paper, noticing the bright eyes of ther grandparents and a grunt coming out of her mother. She continued.

"Created on a foundation of professionalism, the Sunset Academy has only one thought in mind; create the most elegant lady. And they have been succeeding in their quest for over twelve years."

Just as Lin was getting to the last line on the paper, Toph's jaw tightened again. "You think sending Lin to this stupid school is the SOLUTION?"

Lao sighed and took the smooth paper from his granddaughter. "Toph, just listen to my reasoning once."

Toph effectively stopped talking. Lao smiled coolly at his daughter and continued. "If Lin is to continue the Bei Fong legacy, she must be the proper lady. This school is perfect! It's in the city and she can come home every night!"

Lin's jade eyes narrowed in irritation. "I don't want to go to some prissy rich girl's school! Mom says I'm gonna go to the Metalbending Academy." She stated the last fact proudly.

Lao turned to Lin and pointed an accusing finger at her mother. "Do you really want to end up like your mother?"

Lin gripped the seat of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white. The teenager jumped out of her seat and pulled her leg up onto the table, caving it in. She stepped over the destroyed table and stood toe to toe with her grandfather.

"YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SEND YOU ON A ONE WAY TRIP TO OMASHU, GOT THAT?" Anger clouding her vision and thoughts, the furious bender reeled back a fist, pulling up giant chunks of earth with her.

Before she could do any real damage, Toph had her slender wrist tangled in her metal cable. "LIN!"

Lao recovered from his shock quickly and grinned smugly. "You did such an amazing job with her Toph. This was an excellent example of why Lin should go to The Sunset Ladies Academy."

Toph sneered in her father's general direction as she gave her mother a helping hand. Her mother safe, the Chief gave Lin a solid punch on the arm.

"Thanks, kiddo," she muttered quietly, Lin smiling as she rubbed the now forming bruise on her forearm. Toph stood near the wreaked table as she spoke.

"Dad, give Lin the paper again."

Lao suspiciously removed the parchment from his robe and handed it to Lin.

"Lin," Lin looked at her mother, her expression defeated. "Read the last line on there."

"But-"

"I SAID READ IT!" Lin was shocked by the power in her mother's usually humorous voice. Making eye contact with her grandparents, she could tell they were shocked too.

"The principal, founder and one of the key donors is a well known and well liked young man who resides in the most prestige area in Republic City."

Toph's hands brought boulders up out of the ground as she waited for Lin to continue.

Lin swallowed hard, her voice suddenly lose. Toph's expression softened slightly.

"Linny, read his name."

Lin stood still as a statue and mumbled something.

"Louder!"

Lin spoke, her voice shaky. "Ta Dao."

* * *

**I gave him a last name. I have no idea what it means but ok. I'm not even gonna promise a quick update because i have no idea when i'm gonna update. I'll give myself 14 days. I promise that much- it'll be updated quicker. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**~~Shelly~~**


	7. Bloodline

**I'M SO SORRY! Ok see i was doing the rest of 'Overslept' and then ANOTHER story with my friend SNOGIRL and i got pulled into the Percy Jackson Fandom AGAIN (thanks neighbor) so i had to put this story on hold. **

**It sucks but i finished it! I'm so sorry if this isn't what u expected but this is all i could manage... **

**Don't own**

* * *

"Ta Dao." Lin's emerald eyes widened as she reread the parchment, searching and pleading to the spirits that she had misread.

Toph let the boulders fall and she sighed, her head hung low. "This is why I didn't want her to go to that prissy school."

Lao stood, unfazed, though curious. "How did you know?"

"Katara has a daughter, doesn't she?" Lao nodded in understanding, but still stood tall. His elegant robes were caked in a thin layer of dirt.

"That shouldn't stop her from going to there- he was just one man. We make mistakes."

Lin felt the sting of tears in her eyes and rapidly blinked. She swallowed what felt like a stone and spoke, her voice shaky. "Do you think abandoning your wife and daughter is a 'mistake'? NO. It was a _choice_."

"Bu-"

Lin stomped her foot and balled her fists. "NO- you're gonna listen. He left mom and me and hasn't tried to contact either of us _once_. I will **never** go to his school." And with that, she marched out of the demolished dining room. The slam of the door was heard by everyone still in the dining room.

Toph sighed and began to walk towards their shared room, dreading the conversation awaiting her. She took one step and felt a fragile hand on her shoulder.

"I believe Lao and I should speak to Lin, Toph." Poppy gently explained.

Toph's shoulders sagged and she nodded. She shook her mother off gently and walked towards the gardens. "I'm gonna go… practice."

…

Lao knocked on the paper door hesitantly. He wasn't used to this- he was never the comforting type. As far as he could tell, Toph had been fine as a child. How wrong he had been he figured out too late.

"Lin?"

There was a muffled noise coming from inside the room. He knocked again. "Lin- please. Let us in."

"I'm not going to that stupid school! I don't want to talk to him!" Her voice cracked at the end and Lao heard the bed creek under her weight. He sighed.

"Lin, I'm coming in." Lao pulled the door lightly and ushered his wife and himself into the room. Poppy sat at the head of the bed and gently stroked Lin's dark locks.

"Lin, we only suggested the school because we just want the best for you."

Lin sniffled and turned her head, her sharp eyes on her grandmother. "You think sending me to some snooty school is 'best for me'?"

Poppy turned to Lao, her eyes pleading. Lao cleared his throat awkwardly and sat at the foot of the bed. "Lin, we just want you to be proper."

Lin scowled. "I _am_ proper. Mother takes me to those fancy galas in the city all the time!"

Lao let out an exasperated breath. "Lin, those do not count."

Lin sat up against the headboard and crossed her arms. "They do!"

"Lin, we just want you to reach your full potential."

She stared at her grandparents, anger in her eyes. "I can do that while bending."

Poppy laid a hand on Lin's. "We're not saying you can't bend. We're just saying that you could con-"

"I DON'T WANT TO CONSITER ANYTHING!" Lin shook with anger and took a deep breath. "He's a terrible man and a terrible father. I don't even think he knows I exist."

Poppy smiled sadly. "Of course he knows you exist, darling. He is your father."

Lin looked down at her calloused hands, thinking about everything her mother had done for her throughout her entire life, and how many things her father _didn't_ do. "No- he's not."

"Don't be silly Lin!"

"He's no father of mine." She scoffed. "Uncle Aang and Sokka are better dads to me."

Lao flared his nostrils and widened his eyes. "Now listen here- those men aren't people you should be seeing on a daily basis- they're improper and-and childish and-"

Lin bolted into a sitting position and narrowed her eyes dangerously. She took a calming breath but it didn't help much. "I'm not sure if _anything_ I said during this trip got through your thick skulls, but let me tell you this- you don't bash my mother, you don't bash my habits, and you sure as Yue don't bash my **real family**." She stood and confidently strutted to the paper door.

Her shoulders slumped slightly as she turned from the room and walked towards the garden where she heard the faint sounds of rock colliding with earth.

Lin had completely gotten rid of the kimono, opting for training pants and an old tunic. She observed her mother from a distance, watching the rigid yet fluid movements as she lifted and shot around boulder after boulder.

Lin leaned against a post on the porch she was standing on and subconsciously slipped out of her worn slippers. Toph's shoulders slumped.

"Linny, I can feel that you're here."

Lin smiled and joined her mother, the both tearing the poor garden to pieces. Their motions synchronized, Toph spoke, her voice pained. "This was a bad idea- I called Aang; he's coming tomorrow and we're heading back to the city."

Lin continued through her exercise and nodded. "Mom, why did you bring me here?"

Toph frowned slightly and sent a boulder through the estate outer wall. She smirked, impressed at the loud _THUMP_ that reached her ear as the giant rock made contact with the wall. "Run." She simply stated, running from the wall.

Lin smirked and shook her head, thinking _mom is such a child_ before jogging after her. She looked around the lush garden and noticed the silhouette of her mother, her back against a wall in the shadows.

Lin leaned against the wall and fell in line with her mother. She eyed Toph, noticing the hard expression on her face.

"Mother?"

"Humm."

"Why did you bring me here?"

Toph's shoulders collapsed and she sighed heavily. She ran her pale hands across the grass as she spoke, honestly laced into every word. "I just wanted to prove to my parents that I did something good in my life."

Lin looked down at her knees. "But mother- you did so much! You saved the world at twelve and-and opened an academy and a police station! The city hasn't been this safe in years!"

Toph's lips quirked and she ambushed Lin's head, placing it in her lap. She ruffled her daughter's hair. "I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

Lin snorted in response. Toph sighed again. "My parents still don't understand me. They don't know why I didn't just settle down with a nice, rich boy and raise 'the proper daughter'." She placed air quotes around 'proper daughter'.

Lin looked at the pained expression on her mother's face and had a breakthrough; no matter how much her mother accomplished in her life, it wouldn't matter until her grandparent's approved of it. Lin inwardly groaned at how stupid she had been all day.

"Mom, their opinion doesn't matter."

Toph's eyebrows shot and she crossed her arms behind her head. "What in spirit's name are you talking about?"

"Mother, you've done so much in your life- things 'proper women' could never do! You don't need their approval."

Toph smiled a rare smile she kept reserved for Lin only. "But I've never had their approval and I just wanted them to see you and think that I finally did something right in my life." She scoffed. "What was I thinking?! Of course they wouldn't think like that. Sorry for dragging you into this Linny."

Lin smiled. "Well now I know what my grandparents are like. Do we have to come back every year?"

Toph snickered. "They'll be lucky if we come back every five years!" Lin began to laugh along with her mother. The two guffawed into the night, the only noises in the dead silence of a sleeping town coming out of their loud mouths.

…

Lin impatiently stood in front of the large estate, her one bag in tow. She lightly tapped her foot, a scowl on her face. Toph chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Oh calm down. You'll see Twinkle Toes Jr. soon enough." Lin's eyes darted away from her mother, a blush slowly climbing to her face.

Poppy and Lao stood in the doorway, surprised by what they heard. "Lin Bei Fong! Are you dating the Avatar's son?!"

Lin turned, startled by the two. Her eyebrow quirked and she nodded slowly. Poppy squealed with glee and Lao grinned largely.

"That's my granddaughter! From the moment the both of you are wed, the Bei Fong bloodline will be intertwined with the blood of the great Avatar Aang."

Lao turned to his daughter, the grin not faltering. "Toph, you've finally done something I approve of. Setting my granddaughter in a relationship with the Avatar's son was a brilliant idea!"

Lin began to shake with anger and opened her mouth, enough anger bubbling inside her to probably make it possible for her to breathe fire. Toph placed a strong hand on her shoulder and stepped in front of her.

She pointed a finger in Lao's direction and began, her voice confident. "I didn't set her up. _She _chose _him_ and when they're together, I don't think about 'blending our bloods' or whatever you said." She paused, the sound of a bison roar breaking her rant.

She smiled wide, as did Lin.

Appa landed with a _thud_, and Aang and Tenzin slid off. Aang smiled and waved at Lin and curtly bowed at the elders.

"Toph, let's go." Toph smirked one last time at her parents and walked to Appa, climbing up his tail.

Tenzin pulled Lin in for a loving hug, whispering questions into her ear. She rolled her eyes and pulled away. She let her gaze shift to her dumbstruck grandparents and an idea came to her mind.

She grabbed the front of Tenzin's robes and yanked him in for a passionate kiss. His eyes widened in shock for a moment before he shut them and looped his arms around Lin's waist.

Aang sat up on Appa, his eyebrows up. Toph laid back in the saddle and groaned. "Didn't think I would ever say this but- why are we still on the ground?"

Aang smirked. "Your daughter pulled my poor kid into an all out make-out session." Toph chuckled.

"I'm gonna go stop i-" Aang winced and rubbed his forearm before he finished his sentence. Toph grinned.

"NO don't do anything! She's doing this to get on my parent's nerves."

Aang muttered something and continued to rub his arm.

Lin pulled away from Tenzin after a while, her lips swollen and pink. Tenzin chuckled. "As much as I loved that, what was it for?"

Lin climbed up Appa's tail and plopped down next to Tenzin, his arm across her shoulder. She smiled smugly at the astonished looks on her grandparent's faces.

"Yip yip."

Lin yawned and placed her head on Tenzin's shoulder. "To show em what a real Bei Fong can do."

Tenzin chuckled and his eyes drooped as well. Soon, the two were fast asleep. Aang smiled.

"She's just like you, Toph."

Toph laid down and closed her eyes. "Nope- she's better, Twinkle Toes."

* * *

**Ok well I'm sorry if this isn't what u expected... But review anyways and tell me what u think...? **

**please review! **

**~~Shelly~~**


End file.
